


come on over, don't be shy

by ootn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friend's Brother AU, Bottom Lee Jeno, Dick Pics, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Pet Names, Sexting, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: Jeno has been staring at the ceiling in the dark for what feels like hours when his phone goes off. He debates opening the message for a moment, but his curiosity gets the best of him and he clicks on the message thread.And then he throws his phone across the room.Renjun's fucking brother just sent him a dick pic.Shit, now what?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 21
Kudos: 282
Collections: i met you in a dream





	come on over, don't be shy

Jeno has been staring at the ceiling in the dark for what feels like hours when his phone goes off. He squints at his dimly lit digital clock across his room on his dresser, and according to that it’s fucking 1:32 in the morning. 

He really should ignore it, but he’s dying to know who’s texting him at this hour, and anyway, it’s not like he’s sleeping. He fishes under his pillow for his phone and finds it, squinting at the too-bright screen when he turns it on. The text is from an unknown number, and the notification just says _Attachment: 1 image_.

Jeno unlocks his phone, navigating to the messaging app and hesitating. He debates opening it for a moment, because he doesn’t know who this mystery person is or what they might have sent him. It’s probably something ilicit, and he should _probably_ delete it unopened, but his curiosity gets the best of him and he clicks on the message thread. 

And then he throws his phone across the room.

He can feel his heart rate increase, and he can _hear_ himself breathing heavily, eyes wide open because he’s wide awake, now. He _knows_ who that is. After a moment, he gets guilty out of bed, retrieving his phone and climbing back into bed with it. Despite every muscle in his body telling him not to, Jeno opens the image again.

It’s every bit as jarring this time as it was before.

It is, in fact, an illicit photo, because it’s of someone’s _dick_ — fully hard and with a hand wrapped around the base. But not just anyone’s dick. Jeno has been friends with Renjun long enough that he knows what his living room couch and carpet looks like, and he knows this dick isn’t Renjun’s. He also recognizes that _hand_ , and he doesn’t know Renjun’s little brother too well, but he’s certainly hung out with him when he’s at Renjun’s, he’s certainly seen him around—

Renjun’s fucking brother just sent him a dick pic. 

Renjun’s fucking _brother_ just sent him a dick pic. 

Renjun’s fucking brother just sent him a _dick pic_. 

_Renjun’s fucking brother just sent him a dick pic._

Shit, now what?

It’s not like he can sleep _now_ , and even if he wanted to, he’s so fucking rock hard that it’s almost painful. He opens Safari in an attempt to find something good on Hentai Haven, but nothing he clicks on, no matter how filthy, is enough to get his mind off of Chenle’s dick. It’s sad, really, and in one more weak, desperate attempt to think about something _other_ than the dick pic he just recieved, he texts Jaemin. He knows _he’s_ definitely kinky _and_ horny enough to help Jeno out at this hour, and lord knows Jeno needs it.

**Jeno**

2:03 a.m.

_hey baby_

He’s not wasting any time, and thankfully Jaemin doesn’t ask any questions.

**Jaemin**

2:04 a.m.

_hey daddy_

_cant sleep?_

**Jeno**

2:05 a.m.

_never_

**Jaemin**

2:05 a.m.

_well what can i do for u?_

Jeno tells Jaemin that he can do whatever the fuck he wants, and Jaemin does. He cums a short while later, and it’s what he needed, but no matter how hard he wills himself to think about Jaemin and Jaemin only, it’s useless. He thinks about how tight Jaemin’s hole is, he thinks about being inside him, he even fixates on how it feels to be fucking his fist right now, most pathetic of all. But none of that matters, because when he cums, the only thing in his brain is Chenle’s cock and the curiosity tugging at his stomach that wonders how it would feel inside him.

⭑

“You’re not fucking paying attention to me,” Donghyuck whines, and Jeno looks down at him, albiet belatedly. The bed is rocking, which is normal, but it’s no where near as aggressive of a fuck as Donghyuck is used to when it comes to Jeno, and he knows something is up. 

“What?”

“Exactly! What’s with you, Jen? You’re supposed to be having a good time, not looking like someone killed your cats.”

“I am having a good time,” Jeno protests, but it's a pathetic attempt at proving it. He stops thrusting into Donghyuck and just holds himself up over him, still inside him but not doing anything anymore. 

“And this, too! You’re the horniest person I know, so why aren’t we having sex right now?”

“We are!”

“No, we’re not. You just stopped because I called you out on looking depressed. What’s wrong with you?”

Jeno sighs, shaking his head a little and giving Donghyuck a resigned look. “Can I pull out of you?”

Donghyuck nods, because he and Jeno are friends first and fuck buddies second, and he’s mildly concerned for him right now. So Jeno does, pulling out carefully and flopping onto his back next to Donghyuck. “I just feel so _guilty_.” 

Donghyuck turns on his side, propping himself up on an elbow. “Why? Did something happen?”

Jeno groans, rubbing his face with both hands. “If I tell you this, you have to promise you won’t tell _anyone._ ”

Donghyuck nods. “I won’t.”

“I need you to swear. Like, on my cat’s life that you’ll keep this a secret.”

Donghyuck chuckles. “Which one?” Jeno gives him a pained look and he lets the smile fall off his face, nodding instead. “I won’t,” he repeats.

“Okay.” Jeno fidgets with his fingers, looking anxiously around the room before he spills his guts to Donghyuck. “Chenle sexted me.”

Donghyuck sits straight up, eyes practically bulging out of his head, and Jeno would find it hysterical if he wasn’t so distraught. “ _He what?_ ”

Jeno gives him a pleading look. “I just told you!”

“What the fuck? Renjun’s _brother?_ Sexted _you?_ What did you do? Did you sext him back? Is he hot?”

“Of course he’s fucking hot!” is the only answer that Jeno gives to any of Donghyuck’s questions, who rolls his eyes. “Okay, sorry. Yes, Renjun’s brother, yes, he sexted me, and I freaked the fuck out and then I blocked him. And then I was already hard so I had to jack off and I tried watching porn _and_ sexting Jaemin, but I _still_ ended up cumming thinking about his cock.”

“Wait,” Donghyuck says, still processing, “His cock?”

Jeno gives him possibly the most desperate look of the entire evening. “Yeah. That’s the thing.”

Donghyuck lets himself fall back onto the bed now, staring at the ceiling with Jeno. “Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“So… Is it big?”

Jeno turns to glare at him. “Are you fucking serious?”

“That’s a perfectly valid question!” Donghyuck says defensively, yelping when Jeno tries to hit him. 

“Whatever,” Jeno grumbles, and Donghyuck smirks. 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Fuck you. Yes, it’s big, he—” Jeno doesn’t know what he wants to say. He’s not usually the one to be evaluating other guys’ penises, because usually it’s _his_ dick people are drooling over, modesty be damned. 

“Sounds like you liked it,” Donghyuck comments, and Jeno ignores him. “Seriously, you didn’t message him back? Anything? You could have at least said ‘thanks,’” Donghyuck whines, and Jeno looks at him incredulously. 

“I don’t seem to recall _you_ thanking me for my dick pics, and now that I think about it, you _should._ ”

Donghyuck seems to think for a while before he turns to look at Jeno again, raising his eyebrows suggestively. “So are you gonna let him rail you?”

Jeno turns bright red, and he can’t bring himself to look at Donghyuck as he responds, “Is it bad if I do?”

“No,” Donghyuck says immediately, and _now_ Jeno turns to look at him. 

“Donghyuck, please. Help me with this.”

“I am! Let him fuck you. What’s the issue?”

Jeno rolls his eyes. “You _know_ what the issue is. We’re talking about Renjun’s brother!”

Donghyuck waves a hand in the air. “He won’t care. You’re _bros_ , right? He’s not gonna stop you from getting your dick wet.”

Jeno wrinkles his nose. “One, I’m not the one getting my dick wet, and two, _this is his brother_ we’re talking about.”

Donghyuck grins. “So you’re breaking out of your shell! Turning over a new leaf! How can he possibly deny you the chance to get pounded by his hot brother?”

Jeno groans. “Donghyuck, there are so many things wrong with that.”

Donghyuck shrugs. “You obviously want to. I’m not gonna be your moral enforcer, if that’s what you want. I think you should do it and worry about Renjun later. We all want you to be happy, right? Even Renjun. I sincerely doubt that Renjun will care at all, and even if he does, he’ll get over it. So do what makes you happy.” 

Jeno just blinks at him. Is he hearing things, or is Donghyuck actually spouting some genuine wisdom right now?

“What?” Donghyuck whines. “Just because I’m the cutest, hottest, most desirable person in our friend group doesn’t mean I can’t be smart, too.” He mimics flipping his hair and Jeno laughs despite himself. 

“Whatever, Donghyuck,” Jeno responds. “Can we finish now?”

⭑

Jeno really wanted his discussion with Donghyuck to be the first and _last_ conversation about Chenle with anyone, because he really doesn’t need any of his other friends in on the emotional turmoil he’s going through, _nor_ does he need anyone else knowing that he’s even considering— Just the word makes him feel nauseous— _bo_ _ttoming_ , especially for Renjun’s little brother. He feels gross in so many ways, and he also feels like he doesn’t know who he even _is_ , because the Jeno he knows would never even consider letting someone else fuck him. And believe him, Jaemin has tried. But he’s always been adamant that he doesn’t want anyone’s dick inside him _ever,_ under any circumstances. Apparently the circumstance he wasn’t considering was if that dick belonged to his best friend’s brother.

Despite all his protests, he’s managed to end up at a diner with Donghyuck, Jaemin and Jisung, picking at his burger and not really looking at any of them as they discuss this matter without any input from him. Jisung is meant to be a mediator of sorts, because he’s dating Renjun and is best friends with Chenle, and he’s mostly been coming to Jeno’s aid. Unfortunately, Jeno has a feeling that Donghyuck and Jaemin will break the both of them soon enough. He feels like he’s on trial, because for some reason he’s sitting on one side of the booth with his three friends squished into the other side. Just so they can make him feel even more uncomfortable while they steal his fries, he supposes.

“He should do it,” Jaemin says to Donghyuck, who grins. 

“That’s what I’m saying!”

“Guys, Chenle is a _baby,_ ” Jisung butts in, wrinkling his nose, and Jeno choses this time to finally join the conversation. To Jaemin’s defense, for some reason, and he’s just digging himself into a bigger hole when he says “Jisung, he’s older than you.”

Jisung raises an eyebrow in Jeno’s direction. “Look who decided to chime in. And I’m not talking about age. He’s still a baby. Have you seen the way his little face lights up when he laughs?” He gets an almost dreamy look on his face, and Donghyuck snorts.

“Not you, too. Aren’t you dating his brother, you slut?” 

Jisung scowls immediately. “He’s my best friend, you fucking morons. Of course I have a soft spot for him. He’s fucking _cute_ , but I don’t want to fuck him.” He wrinkles his nose. “Gross. Like I said: Baby.”

“Not according to the picture he sent me,” Jeno blurts out before he can stop himself, and the three of them fall silent, staring at him. “What?” he asks defensively. “I’m just saying. He has a nice cock. Besides, it’s not just that. I don’t know if I can…” 

Jisung scoffs. “Bottom? You don’t know if you can bottom?” 

“Shh!” Jeno hisses, because Jisung is so fucking _loud_ and he’s already mortified, but none of his friends seem to care, and Jaemin takes over. 

“Jeno, you need to stop being so mean to bottoms. I mean, really, it’s not bad. What the fuck am I saying, it’s fucking great, actually. You don’t have to do both, I just do it because—”

“Because you’re a whore?” Donghyuck asks, deadpan, but he breaks into a laugh when Jaemin smacks him.

“Because it’s _nice_ , Jeno. Besides, you shit on bottoms— And subs!—So much— Think about how Donghyuck feels!”

“I don’t actually care,” Donghyuck interjects, “As long as no one’s interfering with my sex life, I’ll listen to bottom slander all day long.”

“Guys, please,” Jisung says, because this conversation is going absolutely nowhere, and Donghyuck and Jaemin somber. “Jeno,” he says, turning to look at him and forcing Jeno to hold eye contact with him, because for some reason when Jisung wants to be intimidating, he can be, and he is right now. “It’s okay to try new things. You know? You can try stuff and just see if you like it. That doesn’t mean you have to keep doing it. I know you in particular have this… _hang up_ with bottoming—” 

“I don’t have a hang up! I just don’t like it!” Jeno protests, but all three of his friends are giving him incredulous looks, and he knows they’re right. Jeno did take the longest to come to terms with his sexuality, and even he can admit that for some reason, instilling this mental block in his head that topping was somehow less gay helped him. Which is fucking stupid, and not even true, because Jeno is invisible-rainbow-flag-following-him-everywhere gay, and everyone knows. “Okay, I have a hang up,” he admits.

“My point is, Jeno, that you should just try it. It’s okay if you’re freaked out by it, and if you really don’t want to do it, you don’t have to, but the fact that we’re having this conversation tells me you want to. And like I said, if you hate it, you don’t have to do it ever again. And you could love it! I let Renjun—”

“Ew,” Jaemin says at the same time that Donghyuck makes a gagging noise, and Jeno says “Shut the fuck up, don’t tell me.”

“Are you guys serious?” Jisung asks incredulously, and the three of them exchange sheepish looks. “I sit here and I listen to you three talk about fucking each other, I _listen to you guys fucking_ , and you can’t handle me saying I let Renjun put it in my ass?” Jaemin and Jeno cringe, and Donghyuck pantomimes vomiting. “Fuck you,” Jisung says, scowling, and Jaemin wraps a hand around his wrist to try and diffuse the tension.

“Sungie, it’s not you,” he coos, and Jisung visibly softens. “It’s just, you’re my baby, okay?” He pinches Jisung’s cheek, and Jisung swats his hand away, but he’s biting back a smile. “Jisungie, you’re just a baby,” he reiterates. “And Renjun… he’s too innocent!”

“He is _not,_ ” Jisung says immediately, and Donghyuck coughs. 

“Sungie, we’re all happy you have an amazing relationship with a good sex life, okay? We just… Don’t want to hear about it.” Jaemin gives Jisung those big doe eyes of his and Jisung still seems disgruntled but he stops fighting.

“Whatever,” Jisung says, but Jeno can tell he’s pleased with the compliment. 

Donghyuck gives Jaemin a side eye before leaning across the table and taking Jeno’s hand. “Jeno, sweetie,” he says, “It sounds like you’ve made up your mind.”

“I haven’t,” Jeno protests, but Jaemin is already smirking at him. 

“What’s the worst thing that happens if you let him fuck you?” Jaemin asks. 

“Who said he even wants to fuck me?” All three of Jeno’s friends roll their eyes. 

“Okay, but one thing,” Jaemin says, and they all turn to look at him. “If you do this, will you let me fuck you?” Jisung rolls his eyes again, Donghyuck laughs, and Jeno groans. 

“Fuck off.”

⭑

After a long, _long_ hour of staring at his phone, Jeno finally works up the nerve to text Chenle. This requires him to unblock him, which is the scariest part for some reason, and once he does that it takes him a whole lot longer to come to terms with the idea of actually texting him. He’s finally able to construct a text after about thirty minutes, and once he does he’s tempted to throw his phone across the room again, but he doesn’t. Instead, he sits criss-cross on his bed and stares at his phone until it lights up with a notification from Chenle.

**Jeno**

10:47 p.m.

_sorry for not responding before_

_and for blocking you, idk if you noticed_

**Chenle**

10:49 p.m.

_its okay lol_

_i know i scared u_

_sorry that was uncalled for_

**Jeno**

10:51 p.m.

_no it’s ok_

_i mean it was uncalled for but_

  
  


**Chenle**

10:51 p.m.

_but…_

**Jeno**

10:52 p.m.

_..._

_i liked it_

**Chenle**

10:52 p.m.

_yeah?_

**Jeno**

10:53 p.m.

_yeah_

**Chenle**

10:54 p.m.

_let me ask u something_

**Jeno**

10:54 p.m.

_okay_

**Chenle**

10:55 p.m.

_have u ever um_

_has anyone ever fucked u?_

_like_

_fucked u open, i mean._

Behind his phone screen, Jeno bites his lip. He’s blushing hard, he can feel it, and he’s grateful that Chenle can’t see his face right now. He’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t incredibly turned on right now, and he can feel a little spark of excitement flare up inside him at the thought of Chenle doing… Well, _anything_ to him.

**Jeno**

10:57 p.m.

_no_

**Jeno**

11:02 p.m.

_you’d be the first_

**Chenle**

11:04 p.m.

_do u mean that tho_

**Jeno**

11:06 p.m.

_..._

**Chenle**

11:07 p.m.

_im not trying to corrupt u lmao_

_tho id love to_

_but honestly i just wanna be inside u_

**Jeno**

11:09 p.m.

_jesus christ_

**Chenle**

11:10 p.m.

_too much?_

**Jeno**

11:12 p.m.

_i mean yeah_

_but… also no_

**Chenle**

11:13 p.m. 

_u could try to be a little less confusing_

_not big on mixed signals here_

_:p_

**Jeno**

11:15 p.m.

_i know lol and i’m sorry_

_this is just_

_a lot for me_

_but … i do want you to fuck me_

_really_

**Chenle**

11:16 p.m.

_well thats a relief bc if u didnt id be in big trouble_

**Chenle**

11:20 p.m.

_so..._

**Jeno**

11:21 p.m.

_so?_

**Chenle**

11:22 p.m.

_so are u hanging out with renjun anytime soon?_

**Jeno**

11:27 p.m.

_i'm sleeping over on saturday_

**Chenle**

11:29 p.m.

_u should come_

_fuck i sent that too early_

_u should come see me_

**Jeno**

11:32 p.m.

_…_

_can you make me?_

**Chenle**

11:33 p.m.

_make u come?_

**Jeno**

11:33 p.m.

_make me cum_

**Chenle**

11:34 p.m.

_definitely_

**Jeno**

11:36 p.m.

_you seem pretty sure about that_

**Chenle**

11:37 p.m.

_i am_

**Jeno**

11:39 p.m.

_we’ll see_

**Chenle**

11:40 p.m.

_ohhh u will_

_ull see_

_ull see stars, probably_

_1:30_

_k?_

**Jeno**

11:50 p.m.

_k_

**Chenle**

11:51 p.m.

😼

**Jeno**

11:51 p.m.

🤨

⭑

Jeno taps timidly on Chenle’s door at precisely 1:30, not a second earlier. This all feels incredibly _juvenile_ , sneaking into his best friend’s brother’s room in the middle of the night so he can get fucked. He hears Chenle’s light voice coming from inside, calling, “Come in!” and Jeno pushes the door open. He closes the door as quietly as possible behind him and then he just stands there, fiddling with his hands and looking uncertainly between Chenle, who is perched at the head of his bed, and the ceiling. 

“Are you coming in?” Chenle asks amusedly, and Jeno flushes. 

“I— um, yes,” Jeno stutters, his cheeks turning red, and he meanders over to Chenle’s bed, not feeling strong enough to look the younger in the eye. 

“Jeno,” Chenle says when Jeno has settled on the edge of his bed, “Relax, okay?” He comes to sit next to Jeno on the side of his bed, grateful that Jeno doesn’t shy away from him.

Jeno looks at him helplessly. “I’m trying!” Chenle laughs. 

“Jeno, it’s okay. Really. Everything is fine. What are you worried about?” Jeno doesn’t say anything, fidgeting with his fingers, and Chenle sighs. “Are you worried about Renjun, or about bottoming?” 

Jeno blushes even darker now, and he mumbles “Both?”

“Hey,” Chenle says. He takes Jeno’s chin in his hand, turning Jeno’s face delicately toward him. “Let’s not think about Renjun, okay?” Jeno nods. “And you don’t have to be nervous. I’ll help you, okay?” Again, Jeno nods, and Chenle gives him a smile. 

“Close your eyes.” 

“What?”

“Just trust me.” 

Jeno is ridiculously nervous, but for some odd reason he trusts Chenle. So he closes his eyes, hands on his knees, and holds his breath. He feels Chenle leaning in, and he thinks he knows what’s happening, but it still startles him when Chenle kisses him.

Chenle isn’t slow or gentle or soft, he’s aggressive and messy and impatient. It’s perfect for Jeno. He likes it. He lets his eyes fly open when Chenle bites down hard on his lower lip, and when he does so he realizes that Chenle’s eyes are open, too. He doesn’t know what to make of that, but then Chenle does this thing with his tongue and it makes Jeno’s eyes flutter closed again. 

Chenle pulls Jeno closer, and Jeno lets him maneuver them so that Jeno’s laying on the bed, head on Chenle’s pillow and letting Chenle push him into the mattress. 

Chenle pulls away, kneeling on either side of Jeno’s thighs, and Jeno tries to catch his breath. He’s expecting Chenle to tease him a little, make fun of him, because he’s… Out of his element. Not used to not having the upperhand. But Chenle doesn’t, to his surprise. He flicks some hair out of his eyes, and he looks down at Jeno, the smallest bit of concern in his eyes. 

“You doing okay?”

Jeno bites his lip. He feels… weird. He’s usually the one asking that, not the other way around. Why can’t he just let go of this thing in his head telling him it’s bad to not be in control?

Chenle puts his hands flat on Jeno’s chest, lowering his face a fraction closer. “Jeno.”

“Hmm?” Jeno responds, too stuck in his head to give Chenle proper attention.

“Close your eyes again.”

“Chenle, I—”

“Just do it,” Chenle demands, and Jeno is in no position to disobey. He closes his eyes, feeling notably less nervous than he did the first time. 

“Do you trust me?”

Jeno chews his lip again before answering. “Yes,” he says finally, and it’s true. He feels Chenle moving above him, and he wants to peek but he doesn’t. _He trusts Chenle_. 

“Good,” Chenle whispers in his ear, and Jeno shivers a little. “Relax, Jeno,” Chenle continues lowly, “Let go, okay? Let me take care of you.” That last sentence makes Jeno flush in a way he’s not proud of, but he’s not ashamed, either. When he opens his eyes this time, Chenle sees the hesitance, the fear, slip out of his eyes. 

“Okay,” Jeno whispers, and Chenle grins. Jeno closes his eyes again and lets himself relax, going lax and pliant against Chenle’s sheets. He feels Chenle shift above him, and then next thing he knows, Chenle’s fingers are fluttering near the waistband of his pajama pants. He’s suddenly reminded that he isn’t wearing boxers, and he hisses when Chenle starts to tug his pants down. 

“Can I take your pants off? Is that okay?” 

Jeno nods. He’s actually grateful to have his eyes closed, because he knows where this is going and he’s embarrassed. He doesn’t know if he’s strong enough to see Chenle anywhere near his hole right now.

Chenle pulls his pants off gently before sliding his palms up the insides of Jeno’s thighs. Jeno squeezes them together immediately, eyes flying open again, and Chenle just gives him a small smile and gently pushes them open again.

“Jeno, look at me,” Chenle asks gently, and Jeno does. Chenle smiles sweetly at him. “Have you ever fingered yourself before?” 

Jeno turns red all over again, but he’s not as humiliated as he was before. He’s getting used to this, little by little. Maybe it’s okay if he’s not in control all the time. “No,” he whispers.

“Okay. This will probably hurt a little, but we’ll go slow, okay? It’ll hurt at first but it will feel good eventually.” Jeno wants to be a brat, wants to bitch at Chenle that he _knows_ how this works, he’s fingered people before, but that all melts away when he remembers that Chenle is only doing this because he knows Jeno is nervous. Chenle wants Jeno to relinquish control to him, but only so that Jeno can relax and calm down and let Chenle _take care of him_ the way he wants. And Jeno lets him.

“Okay,” Jeno says softly. Chenle pushes his t-shirt up a little to kiss his stomach and then goes back to coating his fingers with lube— Jeno doesn’t remember him taking it out, but he must have done it when he was getting situated while Jeno was lying in the middle of the bed with his eyes closed. 

The first brush of one of Chenle’s fingers over his hole makes Jeno gasp, and Chenle looks up at him to make sure he's okay. “It’s okay,” he reassures him. “I’m gonna put one in now, okay?” Jeno nods, chewing the living hell out of his bottom lip, and Chenle does.

“How’s this?” Chenle asks once he’s got one finger all the way inside Jeno, and Jeno squirms a little. 

“Feels weird,” he mumbles. Chenle gives him a small nod. 

“That’s okay. That’s normal. What if I do this?” Chenle pulls his finger out and then pushes it back in, which is still a weird feeling for Jeno, but he can feel himself relaxing bit by bit. Chenle fingers him like that for a while, and then he pauses to ask, “Can I add another?” 

“Okay,” Jeno exhales, so Chenle does. Eventually he adds a third, too, which hurts a little more than Jeno had expected, but then Chenle manages to find his prostate (Jeno doesn’t know _how,_ he’s fingered _a lot_ of people but he’s not as good at it as Chenle is) and he moans before he realizes what he’s doing. Chenle grins at him, and he continues what he’s doing, aiming for that spot every time.

It’s not long before Chenle has turned him into a writhing mess on the bed. Jeno’s starting to slip into a headspace he didn’t know _existed_ in him, but he’s not really thinking about that. He’s thinking about Chenle, more specifically, Chenle’s fingers, which are doing _things_ and making Jeno feel things he’s never felt before. Jeno whimpers, bucking his hips up while simultaneously pushing them down on Chenle’s fingers, reaching for him instinctively. “Chenle… Chenle! Lele!” he whines, clutching at Chenle’s biceps. 

“Are you okay, baby? Does it feel good?”’

Jeno whines louder. “Don’t call me that,” he complains, his cheeks red, and Chenle laughs, but it’s endearing, not mean. 

“What do you want me to call you?” 

Jeno shrugs helplessly. “I don’t know— I just,” he tries to say, but Chenle scissors his fingers and he cuts himself off with a gasp. 

“You have cats, right? You like cats?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Jeno grumbles, “You’re being weird.” Chenle just chuckles. 

“No I’m not. You’re telling me you don’t talk to the people you’re having sex with?” 

“We talk!” Jeno protests. “Just about, like… Sex stuff.”

Chenle raises an eyebrow. “Well, you don’t want me to call you ‘baby,’ so I have to come up with something else.”

“I guess,” Jeno says, and he barely gets that out before Chenle asks, “What about kitten?” 

Jeno’s mouth falls open, face flaming, but nothing comes out. No one’s ever called him that before. No one’s done _any_ of this to him before, and he’s surprised by how much he likes it, not that he’s ready to admit it.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Chenle says lightly. Jeno stays silent, and then Chenle pulls his fingers out and Jeno sighs unhappily, pouting at him.

“Hey, chill. You want my cock in you, don’t you?” 

Jeno swallows. “Yes,” he whispers. Chenle leans over him and kisses him again, slower this time, more sensually, and Jeno thinks he likes this even better than before. 

Chenle pulls away, sitting back on his knees and pulling his t-shirt off, Jeno’s eyes glued to him the whole time. Without thinking, Jeno reaches for his waistband, impatiently pulling Chenle’s pants and boxers down in one go. 

“Patient,” Chenle says, looking rather amused, so Jeno tugs him back toward him and sits up a little to kiss him. They break apart and Jeno lays his head back down on Chenle’s pillow, but their faces are still so close together as Chenle says “I’m gonna put it in now, okay?” Jeno doesn’t even have the energy to be embarrassed anymore, and he nods, his eyes wide. He wants Chenle so bad, more than he realized, and he reaches between them to fist Chenle’s cock in an attempt to show him. Chenle just smiles, and he kisses him chastely before fumbling around for the lube with the hand he isn’t using to hold himself up over Jeno.

“Let me,” Jeno demands, and Chenle raises his eyebrows but hands Jeno the lube. Jeno pours some into his palm before wrapping his fingers around Chenle again. He touches him until he thinks Chenle’s cock is sufficiently coated in lube, and he lets his hands fall to his sides, just staring up at Chenle, who hasn’t taken his eyes off of him once. 

“I’m gonna put it in now,” Chenle repeats. He’s looking so deeply into Jeno’s eyes that Jeno almost gets squirmy again, but he keeps his head on his shoulders.

“Please,” Jeno breathes, and Chenle grins. He lines himself up to Jeno’s hole, and Jeno can feel Chenle’s tip against his rim. He lets out a tiny whimper, and then Chenle pushes all the way inside him in one thrust. 

Jeno’s mouth falls open, but nothing comes out, and he digs his nails into Chenle’s shoulders as he tries to adjust. 

“Are you okay?” Chenle asks, caressing Jeno’s side and trying to catch Jeno’s eye again, but they’ve rolled back into his head. Jeno huffs out a couple breaths, and then he’s finally able to gasp out “Yeah, I’m okay, you’re just—” He stops because he’s embarrassed, but Chenle knows what he was going to say anyway. 

“I think we’re the same size, kitten,” he says softly, and Jeno bites down on his tongue. He feels something in the pit of his stomach when Chenle calls him _kitten_ and he simultaneously wants to both die and kiss the hell out of Chenle.

“Can you move?” Jeno asks, instead of doing either of those things, and Chenle seems startled.

“Are you sure? Are you ready?” 

Jeno wraps his hands around Chenle’s neck, looking him in the eye again. 

“I want you to fuck me, Chenle,” he says lowly, and it’s at this moment that he completely lets go. “I want you.”

“Okay,” Chenle responds, his voice slightly strained, “Okay.” Jeno smiles to himself.

Chenle pulls out almost all the way before slamming right back into Jeno, and that’s all it takes for Jeno to feel like he’s on another planet. Chenle thrusts into him again, and again, and at some point he asks “You alright, kitten?” 

Jeno moans helplessly. “Yeah, yes, you— Feels good, Lele,” he whimpers. “It’s good, you’re, you feel good.”

Chenle catches Jeno’s lips with his own, and Jeno promptly shoves his tongue down Chenle’s throat. He finally lets his hands roam, up Chenle’s arms— Chenle has really nice arms— Across his chest and then down his back. He digs his nails into Chenle’s skin when Chenle hits his spot, moaning unabashedly.

At some point, he tries doing some of that _talking_ Chenle had mentioned before, letting whatever comes to his mind spill out of his lips. 

“You’re so, fuck, Chenle, you’re,” he tries, and Chenle holds in his laugh (again, endearing, not mean) to save Jeno the embarrassment. 

“What is it, kitten?” He’s teasing, being a little mean, because Jeno is so _cute_ when he’s worked up, and Jeno doesn’t even care anymore. He’ll do anything Chenle wants him to do, and if Chenle wants him to tell him how good he is, well, so be it.

“You’re so good. You feel so good, Lele. You’re— I’ve never, I’ve never felt like this before,” he rambles. “I think you’re perfect, Chenle,” he stutters, and his eyes roll back because Chenle thrusts into him particularly hard there. “I think— You’re perfect, you fill me up so good, Chenle, Chenle!” 

“You feel so good too, kitten,” Chenle murmurs in Jeno’s ear, kissing the side of his head before biting down the column of his neck. An alarm goes off in the depths of Jeno’s brain, and he vaguely remembers Renjun— Who the hell is Renjun? Right, Renjun’s not supposed to know. He relays this to Chenle, wondering if he’s forgotten, too.

“He’ll know if you mark me,” Jeno mumbles, reaching to thread his fingers through Chenle’s hair, and Chenle just hums in response, too busy licking up Jeno’s neck.

“I don’t care,” Chenle says after a beat. 

“Me neither,” Jeno admits, and Chenle sucks another mark on his skin. Chenle continues to work at the area underneath Jeno’s jaw, and Jeno suddenly realizes he’s dangerously close to cumming. “Chenle,” he whimpers, tugging on Chenle’s hair, “Chenle, Lele.”

“Are you close?”

Jeno nods lazily. “Uh-huh. I’m gonna cum, Lele.”

“You can,” Chenle says, “Let go, kitten.” He kisses Jeno hard, and Jeno whines into his mouth as he feels his orgasm overtake him. 

Jeno arches up into Chenle, throwing his head back and gasping as he cums. “Fuck,” he whispers as soon as he can talk again, and he vaguely registers that Chenle has stopped fucking into him and is looking at him with a combination of adoration and slight concern. 

“I’m fine,” Jeno mumbles, trying to catch his breath, “But you—”

“Don’t worry about it,” Chenle says quietly. 

“I’m not worried. I want to get you off.”

“Jeno—”

“Stop.” Jeno kisses Chenle again before he orders him to “Pull out of me.” Chenle does, and then Jeno pushes himself up the mattress, sitting against the headboard. “Come here.”

“Jeno, are you sure?” Chenle still seems mildly concerned for him, and it’s sweet, really, but Jeno is dead set on paying Chenle back and he won’t take no for an answer.

“Just come here, Lele. And stop calling me ‘Jeno.’ What happened to ‘kitten?’”

Chenle shakes his head, but he’s smiling. “You are something else,” he says, but he obeys Jeno nonetheless. He positions himself above Jeno, kneeling over his chest, and Jeno takes him in his mouth. 

Jeno is clearly inexperienced and sloppy, but he tries his best, trying his best to recall everything that Donghyuck has done to him that he liked and doing his best to do that for Chenle. He remembers that maybe he shouldn’t be thinking of someone else while he’s with Chenle, but he promptly forgets about that and Donghyuck when Chenle grunts, “Kitten, I’m gonna cum.” 

Jeno doesn’t answer, just continues what he’s doing, looking Chenle in the eye, who swears. 

“Jeno—”

Jeno’s eyes narrow, and Chenle can’t think straight because no matter how little experience Jeno has, a mouth on his cock is still a mouth on his cock, and besides, he thinks he rather likes the picture of Jeno under him, sucking him off.

“Kitten,” Chenle warns Jeno weakly, and then he’s cumming. He falls on top of Jeno as soon as he’s done, and one look at Jeno shows that he’s grimacing and Chenle mentally chides himself. He lifts himself up enough to grab the box of tissues on his nightstand, handing one to Jeno, who accepts it gratefully. 

“Sorry,” Chenle says sheepishly, “I should have pulled out.”

“It’s okay,” Jeno reassures him, discarding the soiled tissue somewhere on the ground, “I didn’t want you to. Honestly.”

Chenle gives him a rueful smile and kisses the corner of his mouth before flopping onto his back, pulling Jeno on top of him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Jeno tucks his chin in the corner of Chenle’s shoulder, pressing his lips to his skin a couple times before settling down and closing his eyes.

“Was that okay?” 

Jeno smiles to himself. “It was really good, Chenle. Thank you.” Chenle runs his hands up Jeno’s sides, and Jeno shivers despite himself. “Sorry that I wasn’t—”

“Jeno, stop. It was fine. You were good. I liked it.” 

“Hmm, okay,” Jeno says, sighing happily. Chenle moves a hand to stroke Jeno’s hair and they stay like that for a while, content in the silence.

“I need to go back to Renjun,” Jeno says eventually, sleepily, making no effort to do so. Chenle just holds onto him tighter.

“Mm, I don’t think so,” he counters, “You smell like sex. He’ll know.”

“You mean I smell like _you_.”

“Yeah, I do. And I like it, but he won’t.”

“He’ll know if he wakes up and I’m in here,” Jeno argues.

“So he’ll know either way. Stay with me,” Chenle says quietly, and Jeno lifts his head and cracks one eye to look at him. Chenle smiles, and Jeno smiles back. 

“Okay,” Jeno says finally, snuggling closer to Chenle. Chenle kisses the top of his head, and he can tell that Jeno falls asleep almost immediately by the way his breathing steadies. He’s probably exhausted, poor thing. Chenle kisses the top of his head gently.

“’Night, kitten,” he whispers.

⭑

“You guys are sick, you know that?” 

Jeno registers the words way too close to his ear, but he doesn’t react to them. He’s comfy and he doesn’t want to _move_ , someone’s holding onto him tight— _Chenle_ , he remembers, and he smiles to himself even with his eyes closed. 

He’s pressed up against Chenle’s front, Chenle’s chin resting on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around Jeno's stomach. Jeno is thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being held, and he’s not in any rush to be disturbed.

Jeno hears another sound of disgust, and then he feels someone poking his cheek, and he swats at it lazily. “Go away,” he mumbles, and whoever is prodding at him scoffs. 

“You’re in _my_ house,” Renjun says, sounding somewhat affronted. Wait, Renjun? 

Jeno’s eyes fly open and he’s greeted with the terrifying sight of Renjun towering over him— He’s tiny, but just like his boyfriend, he’s intimidating when he wants to be, which is most of the time, including right now. Speaking of his boyfriend, Jeno notes that Jisung is loitering around Chenle’s doorway, watching the exchange with amusement. Renjun’s arms are crossed, his brows furrowed, and he looks _pissed_. Jeno scrambles to sit up, belatedly (thankfully) remembering that he’s naked and keeping Chenle’s comforter tucked tightly around him. “Renjun—”

“Stop moving, babe,” Chenle huffs sleepily, and Jeno’s face is immediately so red that he thinks if anyone touched him, they would both burn up. Chenle cracks one eye open, taking in this disastrous scene: Jeno, who looks like he’s going to vomit from either embarrassment or nerves, Renjun, who looks like he wants to kill both of them with his bare hands, and Jisung, who is standing by the door, leaning against the wall and making absolutely no effort to control his boyfriend. Chenle lets his eyes fall shut again, seemingly unconcerned. “Go away, Renjun, we’re sleeping.”

Renjun gives Jeno a look that says, ‘Can you believe this kid?’ which reassures Jeno momentarily that he’s not entirely in the doghouse. But then Renjun goes back to glaring at him and he swallows hard. 

“Look Renjun, I can explain everything—”

“I don’t think I need any _explaining_ , Lee Jeno,” Renjun says dryly, “It seems pretty damn obvious what happened to me.”

Jeno cowers in on himself, like a scared dog. Maybe Chenle should call him ‘puppy,’ instead, because that’s what he’s acting like. He doesn’t know what to say, so he just looks guiltily up at Renjun, whose gaze is harsh and unwavering. 

“Renjun,” he tries again, but Renjun can’t keep it in any longer and starts laughing. 

“Oh my god, Jeno, it’s fine. Christ. You could have at least told me, though. Imagine my surprise when I wake up from our little bro-sleepover that you were soooo excited about and you’re not even _there_. You didn’t even have the decency to come back to my room? C’mon, man,” he says, grinning, and Jeno breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Sorry,” Jeno mumbles. “I just didn’t want you to freak out.”

“Oh, I’m definitely freaked out. Talk about _gross._ But if you’re happy, well, so be it.” He whirls on his heel and stalks over to his boyfriend, grabbing the collar of his t-shirt and glowering at him. “ _You,_ on the other hand. You knew, didn’t you?”

“I plead the fifth,” Jisung pretends to beg, winking at Jeno over his boyfriend’s head. 

“You’re on thin fucking ice,” Renjun says, dragging Jisung back to the bed. “And you, too.” Chenle doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that Renjun is talking to him.

“Get over it. Are you done? Can we go back to sleep now? C’mere, kitten,” Chenle coos from his pillow, blindly grabbing at Jeno’s waist and pulling him back toward him. Jeno doesn’t think he’s ever been so _mortified_ , and he turns quickly onto his side, facing Chenle (and away from Renjun and Jisung) and burying his face in his chest so that he doesn’t have to see the raised eyebrows and smirks of their audience. 

Chenle checks to make sure that Jeno isn’t watching him, and then he looks up at Renjun and flips him off. 

“Get out of here, dickwad,” Chenle hisses, and Renjun laughs again. 

“Do me the courtesy of making your own plans next time you wanna fuck my friends, ’kay?” 

“Whatever, Renjun,” Chenle mumbles, already falling back asleep. “Now leave us alone, fucker.” 

Jeno waits until he hears Jisung and Renjun leave the room before he sits up again and nudges Chenle. 

“Hey,” he whispers, and Chenle’s eyes open slowly.

“Hi,” Chenle says, amused, and Jeno hesitates, chewing on his lip like he always does when he’s nervous, something Chenle has already picked up on. “If you keep doing that you’re going to bite your lip off, and then how are you gonna kiss me?” 

Jeno’s cheeks turn pink, but he smiles shyly. “Sorry,” he says, and Chenle snorts a little.

“You don’t have to be sorry, babe,” he says softly. “Now what is it?”

“Do you want to, um, go out? Like today, or tomorrow if you’re busy, I just thought that I could buy you lunch or—”

Chenle interrupts him with a kiss, and Jeno melts all over again. “Oh,” is all he says when Chenle pulls away.

“Of course I want to go out. I like you, dummy. I don’t send unsolicited dick pics to just anyone. But can we _sleep_ first?” He closes his eyes again and spreads his arms wide. “Here, kitty,” he croons, and Jeno hits his chest before falling back into his arms. 

“You’re an ass, Chenle,” he mumbles. It’s quiet, and then he adds: “I like you too.” 

Chenle smirks, even with his eyes closed. “I know, babe. Now, we sleep. You can tell me how much you like me over some ramen in, like, three hours.”

Jeno rolls his eyes, but he snuggles up to Chenle nonetheless. “Okay,” he says, feeling content. He could get used to this. In fact, he thinks he already has.

**Author's Note:**

> i think we all need more jenle in our lives


End file.
